The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an exterior cover covering an outside of a case housing an image forming part.
An image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, includes an exterior cover covering an outside of each face of a case housing an image forming part. The exterior cover is fastened and attached to the case by screws.
A main circuit board controlling an image forming operation of the image forming part, a power supply board and others are often arranged at a rear face of the case. In setting-up, maintenance, extending of an option board or other, it is necessary to detach the exterior cover covering the rear face of the case and to expose the main circuit board and the power supply board. At this time, if the exterior cover is attached to the case by fastening with the screws at a plurality of positions, attaching/detaching of the exterior cover may take time.
On the other hand, an image forming apparatus is proposed, which is configured so as to provide a shield case housing the main circuit board at the rear face of the case and to provide a lid body for the shield case in the exterior cover, and then, to make the shield case conduct to the lid body by attaching the exterior cover to the case.
However, the image forming apparatus as mentioned above, although the exterior cover is fastened to the case with the screws to conduct the shield case and the lid body, because the shield case and the lid body are not directly connected, it is feared that the shield case and the lid body are uncertainly conducted and shielding performance of the main circuit board cannot be achieved. In order to certainly conduct the shield case and the lid body, it is necessary increase the positions of fastening the exterior cover and the case with the screws, and accordingly, there are problems that attaching/detaching of the exterior cover takes further time and the number of screws is increased to increase costs.